Hokage's Wife
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Kalau begitu aku akan jadi Hokage Jadi Himawari-chan, kau nanti jadi istriku./Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!/ShikaHima/Oneshoot/DLDR!


**Hokage's Wife**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated K+**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo, Oneshoot, Gaje, etc.**

**ShikaHima**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi, Bolt!" Inojin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Bolt. Dibelakangnya, ada Shikadai dan Sarada yang berjalan santai menghampiri mereka. Shikadai hanya mengangkat sebelah tanganya, memberi salam. Sarada, dia cuek seperti biasanya.

"Ohayo, Himawari-chan." Inojin tersenyum menyapa Himawari yang berdiri disamping Bolt.

"Ohayo.." Balas anak kedua hokage itu riang.

"Hee, dimana Chocho?" Tanya Bolt menyadari kalau ada yang kurang lengkap. Biasanyakan Inojin dan Shikadai selalu bertiga bersama Chocho bukan Sarada.

"Urusan klan," Balas Inojin. Bolt hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kini giliran Shikadai yang bertanya.

"Ke bukit untuk berlatih."

"Himawari-chan ikut?" Sarada menatap Himawari yang masih setia memegangi ujung baju sang kakak. Gadis kecil 5 tahun itu mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Klan Hyuuga akan mengadakan acara, jadi okaa-san pergi untuk membantu di mansion Hyuuga. Kalau otou-san, ya kalian tau sendirilah.." Mereka mengangguk paham. "..jadi aku yang harus menjaganya." Sambung Bolt, ia mengacak pelan poni Himawari.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan ke bukit juga. Apa enaknya berlatih sendiri," Tanpa melihat kearah para nakamanya, Shikadai berjalan begitu saja menuju bukit.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut juga," Inojin berlari membuntuti Shikadai. Dan Sarada, dia hanya berjalan kearah yang sama tanpa berkata apapun –gadis ini memang cuek.

Bolt mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ada yang salah. Kenapa mereka jadi ikut-ikutan?

"Nee, Onii-chan ayo! Nanti kita ditinggal!" Himawari menarik-narik ujung baju milik Bolt.

Hee, ditinggal? Kenapa harus di tinggal? Kan dia yang tadinya akan ke bukit.

* * *

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju bukit sebagai pemanasan sebelum latihan. Jalanan yang menanjak ke tempat mereka nantinya berlatih sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka sedikit berkeringat.

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan obrolan saling pamer tentang jutsu-jutsu baru yang baru-baru ini mereka pelajari. Mereka berempat juga sama-sama tak mau kalah mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi akan menguasai jutsu baru itu. Himawari lebih banyak mendengarkan dan mengagumi, ia yang baru diajarkan dasar-dasar ninja tentu tak bisa ikut pamer seperti itu.

Merasa ujung bajunya ditarik, Bolt berhenti. Menatap sang adik yang masih terus menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Dalam hati Bolt agak kesal, sedari tadi bajunya ditarik-tarik begitu, kalau sobek bagaimana?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku cape.." Himawari merunduk –tidak enak. Tapi kaki kecilnya sudah lelah, salahkan tadi dia mengejar kelinci hutan yang kebetulan lewat.

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya menyadari dua orang yang tadinya disampingnya sekarang sedikit tertinggal dibelakang. Heran, gadis Uchiha itu menghampiri kedua kakak-beradik itu. Disusul Shikadai dan Inojin yang juga baru menyadarinya.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai, istirahatnya diatas saja," Bolt membantu mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipis Himawari. "Ya?" Sambungnya.

"Kau lelah, Himawari-chan?" Shikadai datang bersamaan dengan Sarada dan sebelum Sarada mengeluarkan suara, anak Shikamaru itu lebih dulu melakukannya.

Himawari mengangguk, menatap sosok yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang selalu bersama ayahnya di gedung hokage.

Shikadai berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya di depan Himawari. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku gendong saja?" Shikadai bertanya sekaligus memberi tawaran.

"Heeh?!" Suara penuh keheranan bercampur keterkejutan itu datang dari tiga teman seangkatan Shikadai secara bersamaan. Ini jelas bukan Shikadai. Orang yang selalu menganggap hal-hal kecil itu merepotkan, malah menawari hal yang biasanya akan dijawab _'tidak mau, merepotkan'_. Sungguh, mungkin ada roh bukit yang merasukinya.

Tapi Himawari tak peduli. Mata birunya melebar, menatap penuh antusias bocah berambut mirip nanas itu. Jika ia digendong maka tak perlu jalan menaiki bukit, berarti ngga akan cape. Himawari senang sekali memikirkannya.

"Tidak, tidak!" Bolt menarik kerah Shikadai, membuatnya berdiri dan menjauh dari Himawari.

"Shika, kau aneh. Apa ada roh merasukimu?" Seperti ayah dan ibunya, Inojin memang blak-blakan kalau bicara.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Shikadai mengusap lehernya malas. "Aku hanya tidak mau membuat ini semakin merepotkan. Jika aku menggendong Hima-chan kita bisa cepat sampai," Ketika berbicara Shikadai sama sekali tak menatap nakamanya. Bagi Bolt, muka malasnya sangat menggoda untuk ditinju.

"Aku setuju," Giliran Sarada yang mengeluarkan pendapat. Inojin juga ngangguk –setuju.

"Ayo, Hima-chan." Mendapat dukungan dari nakamanya, Shikadai merasa menang.

"Iie!"

Shikadai hampir akan memposisikan untuk berjongkok, tapi tertahan teriakan Bolt. Kenapa bocah pirang ini?

"Aku tidak setuju!"

"Kenapa?" Sarada yang bertanya. Bolt aneh menurutnya, perdebatan ini hanya akan membuatnya makin lama disini dan membuat Himawari makin lelah. Sarada menatap Himawari yang diam, mengusap pelan pucak kepala bocah itu.

Bolt menatap Shikadai. "Aku yang akan menggendong adikku sendiri," Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Kau Mencurigakan!" Desisnya, matanya menyipit tajam penuh selidik.

"Heh?"

"Ayo, Hima." Bolt berjongkok memunggungi Himawari. Himawari tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat menaiki punggung kakaknya dibantu Sarada.

Sarada hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Bolt, dia terkadang terlalu berlebihan kalau soal adiknya. Inojin tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Shikadai –menyemangati. Hee? Menyemangati dari apa? Shikadai hanya menyipit malas menatap Inojin.

"Pegangan yang erat,"

"Oke,"

* * *

Dibawah pohon rindang, Himawari duduk berteduh memperhatikan kakak dan ketiga temannya berlatih. Mereka sedang bertanding, kakaknya melawan Inojin dan Sarada melawan Shikadai.

Himawari menatap takjub pertarungan mereka. Disana, kakaknya dan tiga bunshinnya tengah melawan harimau-harimau yang digambar Inojin. Harimau itu kemudian hancur menjadi tinta hitam ketika rasengan Bolt mengenainya. Lalu tanpa Inojin sadari, dari arah atas Bolt yang asli mengarahkan tendangan kearahnya tapi dengan cepat Inojin berhasil menghindar.

Dibagian lain lapangan, Sarada mengaktifkan sharingannya, ia berlari menghindari jutsu kagemane milik Shikadai. Sarada melompat, melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak kearah Shikadai. Bunyi ledakan dan asap yang membumbung terlihat setelahnya. Dari kepulan asap itu, Shikadai melompat kearah Sarada dengan cepat, mengarahkan kunai pada gadis itu, tapi tentu dengan mudah Sarada mampu menahan dengan kunainya.

Bunyi dentingan kunai yang saling beradu dan suara-suara khas sebuah pertarungan terdengar ditelinga Himawari. Meski hanya latihan tapi mereka melakukannya dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh. Bagi Himawari itu sangat keren, membuatnya makin tidak sabar untuk bisa seperti mereka.

Himawari merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit. "Sugoi," Gumamnya.

"Haaah, lelahnya."

Himawari terkejut. Ia menoleh, disampingnya ada Shikadai yang tengah berbaring menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan, matanya tertutup.

Himawari bangkit, duduk. Menatap bocah nanas itu. Latihan mereka sudah selesai ya?

"Nee, Shika-nii.. kemana Sara-nee?" Himawari bertanya ketika tak menemukan Sarada.

"Dia bilang, urusan wanita."

"Hmm.." Himawari bergumam.. "Kalian berlatih begitu keras ya?" Sambungnya ketika melihat kakaknya dan Inojin yang masih bertarung

"Hn,"

"Pasti ada yang kalian inginkan, kan." Ya, tentu saja. Semua hal yang dilakukan orang itu pasti karena memiliki tujuan kan?

"Nee, Shika-Nii. Apa tujuanmu berlatih?" Himawari menatap antusias pada Shikadai yang masih memejamkan mata. Himawari yakin dia sedang tidak tidur.

"Hmm apa?" Tak mendapat respon, gadis kecil itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shikadai. Ia begitu penasaran, kira-kira apa keinginan atau tujuan anak yang dikenal pemalas tapi juga jenius ini. Apa untuk tidur?

"Terlalu dekat," Dengan telunjuk kanannya, Shikadai mendorong kening Himawari menjauh.

"Ck," Himawari mendecak sebal, menatap Shikadai yang masih saja memejamkan mata. Mungkin tujuan hidupnya memang untuk tidur.

"Kalau Hima-chan apa? Nanti Himawari akan berlatih untuk apa?" Sarada yang sepertinya telah selesai dengan urusannya duduk disamping Himawari. Ia tadi sedikit mendengar percakapannya.

"Hmm.. Aku.."

"Tentu saja jadi Hokage seperti Otou-san!" Suara cempreng nan penuh semangat itu bukan dari Himawari pastinya, melainkan kakaknya –Bolt. Bolt duduk di depan Himawari sedangkan Inojin memilih tempat disamping Shikadai. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka berdua baru saja menyudahi latihan mereka –peluh masih membasahi keduanya.

"Inojin, kau bagaimana?" Tanya Bolt.

"Hmm, aku belum memikirkannya.. haha." Inojin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang membuatnya makin mirip ayahnya.

"Haah kau ini!" Bolt melemparkan pandangan prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau bagaimana?" Kaki Bolt sedikit menyenggol kaki Shikadai yang masih saja tiduran.

"Heeh, merepotkan." Jawab bocah itu malas. Bahkan ketika mengatakannya, bibirnya tak banyak digerakan. Benar-benar pemalas.

Himawari hanya diam menatap Shikadai. Pemikiranya sepertinya benar. Tujuan hidup Shikadai memang hanya untuk tidur.

"Heeh! Aku kan tanya sama Hima-chan, kenapa jadi kalian yang jawab!" Sarada mendengus sebal. Nakamanya ini memang suka seenaknya.

"Haha, maaf." Ucap Bolt, melihat Sarada yang kesal itu menakutkan.

"Hmm, aku.." Himawari tampak berfikir. Bolt dan yang lain memperhatikannya, bahkan Shikadaipun memasang telingnya baik-baik. "Ingin seperti Okaa-san." Lanjutnya ceria.

"Heh? Okaa-san?" Tanya Bolt, menatap adiknya yang mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Jadi istri Hokage," Lanjut Himawari.

Heh? Istri Hokage? Tunggu dulu, yang mau jadi Hokage kan Bolt –kakaknya sendiri. Mana boleh Himawari jadi istri Hokage.

"Tidak bi.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi Hokage," Ucap Shikadai memotong perkataan Bolt.

Heeh? Tadi yang bilang begitu siapa? Apa tidak salah?

Semua mata menatap Shikadai, takjub. Bocah itu kini sudah duduk disamping Himawari. Tak memperdulikan tatapan heran nakamanya, Shikadai menatap Himawari, bocah Nara itu agak merunduk agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Jadi Himawari-chan, kau nanti jadi istriku." Ucapnya enteng.

Himawari diam, berpikir. Sebenarnya gadis kecil ini agak bingung. Tapi dari kata Hokage dan istri, sepertinya itu bagus. Jadi, Himawari tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus, jadi Hima-chan kau harus mendukungku jadi Hokage biar kau jadi istri Hokage."

"Siap!" Balas Himawari mantap.

"Tunggu! Tidak bisa!" Bolt yang baru sadar segera menarik Himawari menjauh. Bolt tidak setuju, tentu saja. Yang mau jadi hokage itu dia, kenapa Shikadai jadi ikut-ikutan? Dan lagi, kenapa pula adiknya bersekutu begitu.

"Aku yang akan jadi hokage!"

"Kalau kau yang jadi hokage, Himawari tidak bisa jadi istri hokage," Balas Shikadai. Himawari mengangguk menatap kakaknya.

Ya memang, Bolt juga tau itu. "Hima-chan jangan jadi istri hokage, jadi adik hokage saja ya?" Bolt menatap adiknya, tatapannya agak memohon juga mengancam.

"Tidak mau,"Jawab Himawari enteng tak peduli tatapan Bolt.

"Menyerah saja Bolt, aku sudah dapat dukungan." Shikadai menyeringai. Makin membuat Bolt dongkol saja.

"Sarada!" Bolt menatap tajam Sarada. "Kau mau jadi istri hokage kan? Jadi kau harus mendukungku!" Sambungnya.

Sarada menaikan sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang mau jadi istri hokage? "Keinginanku memang seperti Hima-chan –jadi seperti Okaa-san. Tapi okaa-sanku kan bukan istri hokage."

"Heh? Jadi kau tidak mendukungku?" Sarada menggeleng cuek. Bolt mendengus kesal.

"Inojin!" Bolt tak mau menyerah, Inojin sasarannya sekarang. "Kau mau jadi penasehat hokage kan? Kau harus mendukungku. Ayahmu kan dulu satu tim dengan ayahku."

"Tapi, ibuku dulu juga satu tim dengan ayah Shikadai." Eh? Benar juga.

Shikadai makin tersenyum lebar. Sudah jelaskan dia yang menang.

"Jadi tidak ada yang mendukungku nih?" Semuanya diam sedangkan Himawari mengangguk mantap. Bolt melihatnya kesal. Anak ini ngangguk-angguk saja dari tadi, tidak pegal eh?

"Hima-chan, kau tidak mau jadi adik durhaka kan? Kau harusnya mendukung kakakmu?"

"Nee, Nii-san juga memangnya mau jadi kakak yang durhaka?"

"Sudahlah Bolt, setujui saja." Shikadai menyeringai. Rasanya, Bolt ingin sekali menjambak rambut itu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!" Jawab Bolt mantap.

"Hima-chan ayo pulang! Aku harus mengajarimu tentang menjadi adik yang berbakti!" Bolt berjongkok, menarik lengan Himawari agar segera menaiki punggungnya.

"Jaa-nee!" Himawari melambaikan tangannya. Inojin dan Saradapun melambaikan tanganya membalas Himawari.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, calon istri hokage!" Teriak Shikadai.

Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu menyenangkan sekaligus malu mendengar kata 'calon istri hokage' membuat pipi Himawari bersemu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, calon hokage!" Balas Himawari.

"Calon hokage itu yang sedang menggendongmu tau!"

"Bukan tau!"

"Mau Nii-san tinggal nih?"

"Ya sudah, nanti Hima minta gendong Shika-nii,"

"Ish, kau ini.."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Author's note : Saya tau, Bolt terlalu banyak mengambil peran di fic yang harusnya khusus untuk Shikadai sama Himawari. Hehehe gomen ya kalau aneh.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya ^-^

Jakarta, 29 March 2015

Salam, Mey Lv


End file.
